Lost in a subway station
by Melwa Rat
Summary: As a result of not being the brightest stars in the galaxy, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano get lost in a subway station. Without any life or survival skills will our beloved heroes make it home in time? Will there be an epic battle scene? Or will they be stranded in the horrible subway station forever and ever? Read to find out. :)


**My sister, Weird clone wars fangirl, decided to do this challenge where we write short one shots going off of writing prompts everyday for thirty days straight. She got the idea from Pinterest and I guess we're doing it now. I am writing two longer fanfictions right now, but I'll take a short break from those to write some prompted one shots I guess.**

**Let's kriffing do this! :)**

**Prompt One: Your OTP getting lost. **

Anakin and Ahsoka were sprawled out on the floor of the empty subway station, where they had been stranded for some time. Ahsoka held the map closer to her eyes. She couldn't make sense of it at all, even though as a commander, she read maps all the time. "Jesus Christ, Anakin. You've done it again." She heaved in frustration. Her master looked over at her, folding his arms over his chest defensively. "It was a group effort."

Anakin had decided to go to a comic con in downtown Coruscant with Ahsoka and had decided to take the subway to get there. It seemed like a good idea. Anakin had a year long pass for the subway as a result of a poorly chosen birthday gift, so they didn't even need to pay for their rides. But after accidentally boarding seven wrong busses, Anakin had decided just to go home. He didn't know getting home would be so hard.

"I swear, these maps are more complicated then the ones we have to read for briefings." Ahsoka complained.

"See! You can't read the maps either, it's not my fault we got lost!"

"No. It really was."

Ahsoka squinted at the labels on the map, trying desperately to find the Jedi Temple. Fun fact, when the map was unfolded it was half Ahsoka's size.

"How Snips? How is it my fault?"

"I don't know. It was your idea. All I know is that we have to get home soon. We don't have any money for a hotel and I don't feel like sleeping on the streets with homeless drunks."

In all actuality, getting lost was both of their faults. Neither of them could read the complex maps, neither of them brought their comlinks, and neither of them had enough money to survive a day in the real non-Republic-funded world.

Anakin tapped Ahsoka's shoulder so she would look at him. "No. We do have money for a hotel. I brought credits in case I wanted to buy an action figure at comic con."

He held a few credits in his cupped hands. Ahsoka would laugh at him if she wasn't so frustrated. "Three credits won't buy you a figurine, or get us into a hotel room for the night."

Ahsoka's eyes returned to the map. "Holy shit, has this been upside down the whole time?!" She screamed. Anakin couldn't help but laugh. Ahsoka elbowed him in the side.

"Ouch!"

"Not funny, Skyguy."

Anakin held in laughter from the fact that Ahsoka was trying to read an upside down map. "Instead of laughing, would you please just help me with this?!"

Anakin nodded and looked at the map in front of them.

His eyes scanned every right side up label and followed every right side up track. After about twenty minutes of looking, Anakin's eyes drifted up to the right side up top left corner of the map.

"Snips?"

"What?!"

"Don't get mad at me, but-"

Ahsoka gave him an exasperated sigh. "Don't get mad? What did you do?!"

Anakin looked away from her eyes sheepishly. "You know when I gave you the map to read about an hour ago?"

"Yeeeaaaahhhh….."

Anakin decided to get the words out as fast as he could, so it just sounded like he was saying one, long, fast word. "I-accidentally-gave-you-a-map-of-Mandalore-not-Coruscant-I'm-so-sorry-please-don't-strangle-the-life-out-of-me!"

"WHAT?!"

Ahsoka glared at Anakin. "Why the hell do you have a map of Mandalore?!"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know!"

Ahsoka crumpled up the map and threw it at him. "You get a five second head start." Anakin didn't waste any time. He got up and sprinted away. As she promised, a few seconds later Ahsoka was right behind him, screaming her head off. "Anakin Skywalker you moron!" She ran after him, knocking over a few chairs in the process.

Anakin ran through the subway station screaming, "You were reading the damn thing upside down! You're a moron too!"

Ahsoka didn't care that they were both morons. She caught up to him and jumped on his back, playfully hitting the top of his head. This made Anakin stumble forward a bit, knocking over a stand of newspapers. "Get off Snips!"

"No! No! No! No! No! No! Noooo! I will not get off! Not today, not tomorrow, and not ev-"

Ahsoka was going to keep screaming at him, but a worker droid was pulling at her arm. "Please cut it out and get off of this poor man's back. If you don't I'll call security."

Ahsoka frowned and hopped down from Anakin's back. "Thank you, ma'am." The droid sighed. As it walked off with it's back turned Ahsoka flipped it off, making Anakin chuckle a bit. "Maybe three credits won't buy me an action figure, but it will buy us a map." He pointed to a front desk with maps on the wall behind it. "See? Maps are two credits. Guess my money will go to some good use after all."

That was a lie. It already did go to some good use. When Anakin and Ahsoka started their little adventure Anakin had six credits. When Ahsoka wasn't paying attention he bought a grape soda. But that was four hours ago, and in the time of four hours, what Ahsoka didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"Thank force. Can you go buy us a map while I clean up those chairs and newspapers we knocked over?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin nodded proudly, filled with pride at the fact that he was being helpful.

Ahsoka cursed silently to herself as she tidied up the mess they had made. She looked up at the clock. "Five thousand in the morning? We left at five thousand at night!" She muttered. Spending twenty four hours on and off busses was not her favorite way to spend a night.

She looked over at Anakin who was bouncing on his heels as a droid handed him a map. She didn't understand why he didn't seem frustrated whatsoever. She didn't understand why he still thought they were having a fun time. She didn't understand why she offered to clean up.

She sighed and stacked newspapers. Anakin sat down next to her, busy at work reading the new map. "This one is of Coruscant." He informed her.

"Yeah, it's really nice how people sell maps of the planet THAT YOU ARE ON! You know, it's almost like they somehow know it would be extremely inconvenient to be reading a map of the wrong planet for an hour when you really need to get home."

Anakin frowned. "Geez, it was one mistake."

As a peace offering, Anakin decided to pick up a few chairs that Ahsoka knocked over for her. She didn't get the point of it, but thanked him nonetheless.

After everything was picked up, Anakin and Ahsoka returned to their spot on the floor. "Not there. Not there. Not there. Not there. There it is! We have to take buss 54 to get closest to the temple!" Anakin said happily. Ahsoka smiled. "Finally!"

Anakin ran over to a sign. "The next ride starts in an hour." Ahsoka groaned.

She wanted to be back in her quarters, enjoying the three hours she had left to sleep. "Well, I guess we can wait another hour."

Anakin and Ahsoka headed to terminal 54 and sat on the bench overlooking the tracks. Ahsoka rested her head on Anakin's shoulder and let out a heavy sigh. She felt much less angry now that she knew they'd be making it home. "Thanks for trying to do something nice for me. I really mean it." The lack of sarcasm in his padawan's voice made Anakin smile. "I'm sorry I screwed up seven or eight times."

"Eleven or twelve." Ahsoka corrected him.

Anakin frowned.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you." Ahsoka grumbled. "I'm not sorry for chasing you though. That was fun."

Anakin snickered and kissed Ahsoka's forehead as she fell asleep on him.

The ride home wasn't pleasant for Anakin. Ahsoka was asleep the whole time, so she missed out on the man in a horse costume, the girl clipping her toenails, and other weird subway people.

All in all Anakin and Ahsoka learned a lot from the experience. They learned never to take the subway, never to read maps when they weren't of the holo variety, never to get in a fight in a subway real or fake, and most importantly bring enough money to actually buy an action figure, just in case your voyage to comic con actually does work out.

**So there was the first one. My sister laughed a lot while reading it, but said parts of it didn't really make sense. Anyways, I wonder what fanbase Anakin and Ahsoka would be going to comic con for. Bye! I'll post the next one shot tomorrow! :)**


End file.
